To Live Happily Ever After
by daddysgirl
Summary: Chapter 7 is up, RJ, Sequel to "It all started with a simple dance." SORRY FOR THE DELAY!
1. Perfection

A/n ~~ Hey all that are still with me here! Ok so this is a squeal to my last story entitled "It all starts with a simple dance." If your still with me from the last story than thanks so much for having all this faith in me. If your new to my writing then you should read the last story [you don't have to.but it would be nice]. By the way in my epilogue to the last story I accidentally put "dying to be famous", you see there's a movie dying to be perfect, and almost famous and I was thinking of both and I got both in one so sorry! Ok on with my story. ;)  
  
I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LYRICS I USE IN MY STORY, I OWN MY COMPUTER AND MY MIND AND PRAY EVERY NIGHT THAT JESS WAS MINE!! BUT OTHER THAN THAT .DON'T SUE ME (  
  
Chapter One :: Looking for Perfection::  
  
She seemed to have walked into every store. For the past 2 weeks she had gone from store to store looking, trying to find the perfect dress. Day after day passed by and it seemed hopeless. . . she started thinking that the dress she wanted wasn't available and since she couldn't afford to have an original made just for her she seemed to think she had to settle for second best. Find some dress that looked pretty, but they were all pretty, all the same. She was about to give up hope, as she walked into the last store mopping around, looking like it no longer mattered.  
  
"Can I help you today miss?"  
  
"Oh no thank you, I'd just like to browse."  
  
"Okay." The clerk turned away thinking this girl shouldn't even be in here, another "customer" that won't buy anything.  
  
Rory walked around the store occasionally pulling a dress from a rack for a closer inspection. Her hopes were dashed yet again. No luck. She'd probably never find it, then on the way to the front she saw it. THE DRESS, the perfect, waiting for years, looking in over 200 stores in her area, only to find it in the very last-- one dress. It was simply amazing.  
  
The dress was sleeve-less, in a corset fashion on top and going down into a V at the bottom. From around the V the skirt went out around her [a/n you know the puffy dresses on the bottom] it had tiny beads in the corset showing off the barley visible flowers sewn into the dress. Rory stood there for a few minutes just staring at the dress she finally snapped out of it. Rory picked the dress of the hanger and went up to the clerk.  
  
"Excuse me ma'ma" Rory asked quietly. The clerk turned around.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I. . .umm. . . I want to try this dress on." She said slowly.this wasn't processing for her yet.  
  
"Really?" the clerk perked up instantly. "Come right this way." She said ushering Rory towards the back of the store where the dressing rooms were located. She unlocked one of them and Rory stepped in. 5 minutes later Rory walked out again.  
  
"Could you tie the back for me?" she asked.  
  
"Sure dear." The lady tied the back for her, then Rory slowly turned around looking in the 3 way mirror to look at herself. She loved it. "Young lady you look stunning in that dress."  
  
"Thank you." Then she smiled "I just hope my fiancé thinks so too."  
  
"If he doesn't he's a fool." The lady answered. "The dress fits perfectly, except we might have to hem it a little bit, even if your in heels and with the train it might still me a bit to long. When would you like to pick the dress up?"  
  
"Umm in 3 weeks. Yes 3 weeks would be perfect."  
  
"Ok, then 3 weeks it is young lady, I'm going to go make the reservation, just bring the dress up to the front." The lady walked away. Rory looked back in the mirror. . . she was shocked beyond belief.the dress was perfect this was all so perfect and amazing and she loved it. She just couldn't believe this was FINALLY happening to her. She changed and brought the dress up to the front.  
  
"Uhh. . . here's the dress."  
  
"What's your name young lady."  
  
"Rory, Rory Gilmore." She thought about if for a second. "For now at least." She smiled to herself.  
  
"He's a very lucky man, Rory Gilmore."  
  
"I know that. . . I think he does too."  
  
"Well we'll have the dress for you in 3 weeks, we'll see you then Miss Gilmore." Rory walked out happy and finally at peace that whole process was WAY to draining. She had the shoes already Cinderella style, she had the hair appointment set, the make up artist. The whole wedding was set, it was going to be amazing and finally she found the perfect dress. She pulled out her car keys opened the door to her Eclipse and drove towards the apartment her and Jess still shared.  
  
"Jess. . . I'm home." Rory said walking in through the front door. She dropped off her keys and the mail on the counter and was setting down her purse as Jess walked in from his bedroom.  
  
"Hi." He said walking up to her and giving her a kiss.  
  
"Hey." She said. She had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Why do you look so happy?"  
  
"I can't look happy?"  
  
"I didn't say you couldn't I was just wondering what was causing the happiness, cause I know it has to be more then me considering you were smiling like that before the kiss. Now I know I'm good. . . but I'm not good enough to cause that reaction before you even receive the kiss." He winked at her, encircling her waist with his hands.  
  
"Yea yea, don't worry its not you. I just found the perfect dress baby. The perfect dress."  
  
"Did you really?"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"What's so perfect about it?"  
  
"THAT, you will have to wait and see about wont you Mr. Mariano?" [is that how he spells his last name, if not please tell me how to spell it in a review or something **hint hint**]  
  
"I guess so" He paused for a second "Mrs. Mariano." She loved the sound of it. She looked up and kissed him again.  
  
"Three more weeks!" she said excitedly.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Can you believe it?"  
  
"My single life is ending as we speak.wow.I'm no longer going to be able to sleep around. . . with out some sort of consequences." He seemed deep in thought about this.  
  
"EXCUSE ME? SINGLE LIFE? SLEEPING AROUND? You haven't been able to do that since our senior year of high school. What aren't you tell me?" she asked playfully.  
  
"Nothing." He seemed to ponder something. "Guess I'm going to have to cancel that meeting with Trixie." He smiled down at her, and kissed her.  
  
"Trixie, ehh?" She asked. "I don't know if I want to kiss you anymore. . . you might have developed some sort of STD from this Trixie.and I'm just to good to waste on something like that."  
  
"Nope, I had her checked before we slept around, STD free." He smiled.  
  
"This is weird. I'm talking to my fiancé about his fictional hooker."  
  
"Its all good." He kissed her again. "MMM.plus you taste better then she does."  
  
"What? I don't taste like other men, I'm sorry." She smirked at him. The pulled his head down to hers, and they kissed, kissing they walked clumsily back towards the coach, stumbled over it and lay there making out for a while. "So am I better at this then trixie.?" Rory asked laughing slightly, but her eyes burned with passion.  
  
"I'd have to say it's a tie."  
  
"So your paying someone for the same thing you get from me for free?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"What am I going to do with you Mariano?"  
  
"Hopefully kiss me!" he said smirking.  
  
"Why Trixie no longer available?"  
  
"You're here, she's not." He smiled. "I love you." and kissed her.  
  
"I dunno Jess," she said pulling away "How do I know you don't say this to all your whores?"  
  
"Your just going to have to trust me on this one." He mumbled while kissing her neck and trailing kissed up to her ear lobe. Rory to focused on his kisses didn't respond.  
  
~*~*~5 hours later~*~*~  
  
Rory/Lane intercut  
  
Rory: The dress is so amazing lane its perfect.  
  
Lane: Really?  
  
R: Yes, OMG I swear I'm in love.  
  
L: with the dress or Jess?  
  
R: Both!  
  
L: Uh huh. So what does it look like.  
  
R: Well.[she took a deep breath and went into the description of the dress mentioned above.]  
  
L: It sounds great Rory. I'll see you in a 2 weeks then, right now I have to go study.  
  
R: Bye Lane.  
  
L: Bye  
  
They hung up. Rory walked over to the desk and pulled out her laptop, and went back to work on the paper that was due next week. She really had no idea how she was doing any of this. Planning her wedding, while studying for school. She honestly didn't think it was possible. She was doing it though, and in 3 short weeks she'd finally be married. She couldn't wait. She leaned over to her day planner to see what she needed to do tomorrow, who she needed to call, and what she needed to pre-arrange for the wedding then she noticed something. She flipped back a week. **No!** she thought to herself. **This can not be happening** she flipped forward a week. **This is NOT happening. I . . . I wont let it happen** She kept flipping hopping her eyes were playing tricks on here. **we.we were so careful. HOW CAN I BE LATE!?!**  
  
A/N there you go.hope you like the first chapter. Please review. XoXo  
  
~~Sasha.~~ 


	2. Dancin'

A/N thanks to all that reviewed.don't stop now! Tehe.  
  
Chapter 2 Dancin'  
  
She didn't get it, how could she be late? **Take a deep breath Ror. come on, its only like a week, it could just be the stress of this wedding. Yes, that's it it's the stress of the wedding** she thought to herself. She wouldn't let this get to her. Just then Jess came home.  
  
"Hey Rory."  
  
"Hi." She said getting up and plastering a smile on her face that defiantly wasn't there moments ago. She couldn't tell Jess that, **oh no, he'd worry, he'd just go crazy, he doesn't really need to know, not yet anyway. Its not even a baby so why tell him something so unimportant.** Rory thought to herself.  
  
A Hand waved across her face. "Rory. . . hello. . .anyone home?"  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"I've been asking you how your day was like 10 times and you were kinda dazing off there."  
  
"Oh sorry, I was just thinking, my days gone fine, called Lane, worked on paper. How was your class?" She asked trying to act as nothing even remotely life altering had happened to her.  
  
"It was fine, same old thing." He said taking her hands in his. "What do you want to do tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Oh I don't know. Did you have anything in mind?"  
  
"Nothing really, Tristan just wanted to go out tonight, you know. . . to Dancin'."  
  
"That club?"  
  
"Yea. That one." He responded, he said it like he was explaining this to a five year old, very slowly and annunciated. In there area there weren't very many clubs, so they usually went to the same one. So asking if it was "that club" was a bit weird. [a/n I have NO IDEA how many clubs there are. Just work with me here! Thanks]  
  
"Hush you," she said "I don't know." She wasn't in the mood for clubbing tonight.  
  
"Please Rory."  
  
"You said yes already didn't you?"  
  
"Maybe." He said smiling guiltily.  
  
"JESS"  
  
"Come on Rory, we haven't done anything with Tristan for a long time, I don't want to neglect him."  
  
"He's not a puppy Jess, he can go and find other friends. Were not neglecting him anyway we did something with him just last Wednesday."  
  
"Rory, going to the same lecture as him does not qualify as doing something with him!"  
  
"Fine, we'll go. You win!"  
  
"You get to meet his new girlfriend." Jess taunted after her as she walked back over to her laptop.  
  
Rory immediately perked up and turned around. "NEW GIRLFRIEND?"  
  
"uh huh"  
  
"WOOHOO this is going to be FUN!" she squealed enthusiastically, and ran to her room to, and get ready.  
  
"Oh uh," Jess said slowly and headed towards the shower.  
  
~*~15 minutes later~*~  
  
"COME ON JESS YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR HOURS!!" Rory yelled through the door, and then started to pound on it.  
  
"I HAVE NOT, I'VE BEEN IN FOR 15!" he yelled back at her.  
  
"JESS I NEED TO SHOWER!"  
  
"SO DO I!"  
  
"HURRY UP WILL YOU?"  
  
"OR YOU COULD JUST JOIN ME GILMORE."  
  
"IF I 'JOINED' YOU THEN WE'D NEVER LEAVE THE HOUSE AND THEN I'D NEVER GET TO MEET TRISTANS NEW GIRLFRIEND, THEN I WOULDN'T GET TO MAKE FUN OF HIM TILL HIS NEXT NEW GIRLFRIEND AND THAT WOULDN'T BE ANY FUN!"  
  
"FINE! I'LL BE OUT IN LIKE 5 MINUTES, NOW STOP BANGING ON THE DOOR." After a few moments of silence. "THAT'S WHAT YOU HAVE ME FOR!" He responded smirking to himself.  
  
"OH WIPE THAT SMIRK OF YOUR FACE MARIANO." She yelled back [all the yelling was due to the fact that they were talking through a wooden door, and the sound of the shower! Not b/c they were mad or anything like that.]  
  
5 minutes later jess walked out of the shower and told Rory to go and get in and hurray up. 20 minutes later Rory got out of the shower and went to her room to get ready. 45 minutes after that she was all done, while Jess was watching TV for the past hour waiting for her.  
  
"You ready."  
  
"Yea." She said he turned around she looked amazing. She was wearing a corduroy mini skirt, with a hemp belt and a white T-shirt that in tan said "wish you were here", with a pair of cork tan sandals. Her hair was down and flowing over her shoulders, she wore sparkly gold eye shadow and a bit of lip gloss.  
  
"Wow." Was all that Jess could breath out.  
  
Rory smiled and blushed slightly. After all these years Jess could still make her blush. "You don't look so bad your self Dodger." He was wearing a lose pair of jeans and a tight black shirt with his sleeves rolled up, his hair its usual mess. "I think I won't be aloud to leave your side tonight, someone just might steal you away from me."  
  
"That goes both ways, why would I want someone else when I have some one so stunning now?"  
  
"That and Trixie." She smiled, as did he.  
  
"Right, and Trixie." He leaned down and kissed her. "You look amazing baby."  
  
"Thank you." she smiled "Now COME ON I want to meet Tristan's new girlfriend." She said dragging jess out the door, as he just managed to grab the keys of the counter.  
  
"Rory Calm down this is TRISTAN'S date not yours. Don't embarrass him to much, I think he might actually like this one."  
  
"Ha fat chance. He doesn't seem to like ANY one. I don't know what were going to do, he's a great guy, but all he seems to want are one night stands."  
  
"I know, maybe its deeper than you," he thought for a moment then added "Or I could understand." He pulled her closer and put his arm around her waist. "Tristan has so many secrets, so many things he doesn't tell anyone. I don't know how he does it."  
  
"I see your point." She looked down. "I just. . . I want him to have what we have. He deserves it."  
  
"I know Rory, I know." He kissed the top of her head. "We're lucky, really lucky."  
  
"Most defiantly" she looked up. "I love you."  
  
"I love you." They got into their car and drove off. They reached Dancin' and looked around for Tristan's newest BMW. They saw him pull up in the spot a few cars down from their own.  
  
"Hey Tristan." Rory said walking towards him and giving him a hug. "Haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"Yea I know, looking hot by the way Ror.," he said smirking at her. "Keep your eye on this one Jess!"  
  
Jess walked forward. "Oh you know I will." He said as they did the weird guy handshake thing that should have a name!  
  
"Who me?" Rory said look up at them with big eyes, trying to pull of an innocent look while twirling a strand of hair around her finger.  
  
"Yes you!" Tristan replied, and then as if he remembered something "I'd like you both to meet my girlfriend Lisbeth." A girl around their age came from around the car, she was about 5'5 with curly red hair to her shoulders. She had big green eyes and was wearing a black mini skirt with a shimmery green halter top, with chunky black sandals. She didn't look like one of Tristan's usual one night stands. In fact she was the exact opposite of them, except she was also very pretty. **Hmm maybe Jess was right, maybe Tristan Does really like her** Rory thought to herself.  
  
"Hi" Rory said nicely. "I'm Rory, and this is Jess."  
  
"Hi." Jess replied.  
  
"Hi" Lisbeth answered.  
  
An uncomfortable silence passed. "So, shall we get to the club then?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Sure, sounds good." Jess responded, pulling Rory along by her hand. They got inside and sat at a table.  
  
"Rory want anything to drink?" Jess asked getting up from the table.  
  
"I'll have a coke."  
  
"Lisbeth do you want anything?"  
  
"Coke sounds good." She replied. Her voice was sweet almost young, but not over doing it so it seemed fake.  
  
"Tris. Want to help me carry all that."  
  
"Oh yea, right." He got up with a "be right back" and followed Jess.  
  
"So how long have you and Tristan been going out" Rory asked turning her attention away from the dancing couples to Lisbeth.  
  
"Officially?" she asked.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"About a month." She replied, twirling a lose curl around her finger and watching it spring back.  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"Yea, so, how long have you and Jess been together."  
  
"Since our senior year of high school."  
  
"Oh wow!" Lisbeth replied "That's a LONG time."  
  
"Yea I know." Rory replied.  
  
"Are you getting engaged any time soon?" The girl inquired. She took a liking to Rory, she seemed really nice, and easy to talk to unlike some of the people she had met through out her life, who were all fake and smiles. She sighed softly.  
  
"Yea, actually we're getting married in about 3 weeks."  
  
"That's soo exciting, I can't wait to get married one day."  
  
Rory smiled at her, she liked this girl, really different then the usual bimbo's Tristan picked out. "Maybe one day you and Tristan might."  
  
"I don't really know. I mean Tristan's a GREAT guy, but we've only been together for a month."  
  
"Good point." Rory said nodding her head. "Where are those two anyway. They left over 15 minutes ago."  
  
MEANWHILE. . .  
  
"She's cute." Jess commented nodding back towards their table.  
  
"Yea she is." Tristan replied. "And sweet, and nice, and smart, and." he trailed off with a goofy smile on his face.  
  
"You like her a lot don't you man?" Jess inquired.  
  
"Yea, I do. I don't know the last person that I actually liked."  
  
"Rory?" Jess asked  
  
"Yea, Rory." Tristan replied. They both knew, both had an unspoken agreement, both learned to live with it. Rory was Jess's and Tristan was happy for him. Since that day at Chilton when he found out about Jess and Rory he didn't want to date anyone. No one matched Rory's standards, she was one of the best. He settled for the tall blonde bimbos, who could be used for a good night of sex. Other than that he didn't want to see them.  
  
"How'd you find this one?"  
  
"Had a class together. Started talking, one thing lead to another and I asked her out for some coffee and she accepted."  
  
"She's a lot like Rory isn't she?"  
  
"As close as you can get with out stalking her." He replied smiling.  
  
"Well, as long as your happy."  
  
"I am."  
  
"That's good." Jess looked over to the table again. "She's cute."  
  
"Back off you have one, don't take the other." He said laughing, but deep down inside he wasn't laughing.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Then the bartender gave them the drinks they paid and went back to the table.  
  
"Would you two lovely ladies like to dance?" A guy asked from behind them, he reeked of Vodka, and could barley stay standing.  
  
"No not really. We're just waiting for our boyfriends to come back." Lisbeth replied  
  
"It wont hurt you none to dance." He replied, his speech starting to slurred. "It's not like I'm asking you to have a 3-some, or something like that." He continued.  
  
"Could you leave us alone now?" Rory asked, although it was more of a statement then a question.  
  
"Now that's not all to polite is it miss." The guy asked pulling Rory off of her seat to a standing position. "All I asked for was a dance."  
  
"And I already declined, now would you let go of me?" She asked her voice getting higher, she was panicking where were Jess and Tristan.  
  
"No, I don't think I will, not until I get a dance."  
  
"ACTUALLY I think you'll let go now." Came Jess voices as he punched the guy in the face. The man stumbled backward, but got up quickly and ran into Jess and punched him in the stomach. Jess stood back up and kneed the guy in the stomach, then pushed him back into the table. He recovered quickly and hit Jess in the nose the shoved him back into chairs.  
  
Rory was standing behind the two grown men as they fought into much shock to say anything. Tristan was holding Lisbeth and keeping her away from the fight. He most likely got caught up in watching them fight to realize in what position Rory was standing. As jess got shoved back into the chairs she got knocked over and pushed pack and fell on her wrist. She heard a snap but thought nothing off it.  
  
"RORY!" Tristan yelled as he ran over to where she was lying. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea I'm fine. Could you just break them up, I don't want Jess to be black and blue for the wedding." Rory said calmly.  
  
Tristan got up and walked over to the guys that where beating each other and separated them with the help of the bartender. "OK that's enough, your done here OUT!" The bartender shouted at the man as he pointed towards the door. "I told you to leave once and I damn well don't want to tell you this again, one more time and I swear you'll get locked up faster then you can say 'another shoot' you got that!?" He took the man, pulled him by the collar out the door, and shoved him outside.  
  
"Rory are you okay?" Jess asked now noticing that his fiancé was lying on the floor.  
  
"I'm ok, how are you?" She asked reaching up and gently touching Jess's face. He winched slightly. "Sorry."  
  
"That's ok, I'm fine." He took Rory's hand and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"What? What is it Rory? Are you ok?"  
  
"My wrist, I don't know what's wrong with it I think I broke it again though, I heard it snap."  
  
"I can't believe I broke your wrist. TWICE!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Oh baby, you didn't break it, this wasn't your fault."  
  
"Come on, I'm taking you the hospital. We can get you checked out." All four of them walked out of the bar and towards their cars.  
  
"I'm so sorry this had to be cut short Tristan, I was really looking forward to it. How bout we do something tomorrow, go out to dinner, somewhere that no one can get into a fight at."  
  
"Dinner it is, we'll swing by your place at around 7 then?"  
  
"Sounds good." Rory smiled at the couple. "It was great meeting you Lisbeth."  
  
"You too."  
  
"Ok, well I need to take this one to the hospital." Jess said. "So we'll see you tomorrow. Bye."  
  
"Bye." They walked off towards their car.  
  
"I liked her." Lisbeth said to Tristan as they got into the car.  
  
"She's a good person."  
  
"You loved her didn't you?" Lisbeth asked quietly looking into his big blue eyes.  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be, I'm not. She's happy now, and. . ." he reached over and tucked some hair behind her ear. "so am I." He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss.  
  
"Good, I am too." She smiled at him and kissed him back. "Lets go home and watch a movie."  
  
"Sounds good." He started his car and drove out of the parking lot.  
  
~*~*~*~IN Jess's car~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm so sorry." Jess repeated for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Baby, its fine, I'm fine. How are you?" She looked over as his eyes began to swell. "I should be the one apologizing for starting this."  
  
"Its not your fault the jerk was hitting on you."  
  
"I know, but I still feel that I should be held responsible."  
  
"Why hold anyone responsible?" Jess asked as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. He ran over to Rory's side of the car and opened the door for her.  
  
"You do know I'm capable of opening a door on my own?"  
  
"I'm trying to be helpful."  
  
"I know you are." She reached up and gave him a soft kiss. "Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
They walked into the hospital and waited in the ER for at least a half hour before a doctor could see them. Rory's wrist had swollen as had most of Jess's face.  
  
"So." The doctor asked as he sat down. "What happened here?" He asked picking up Rory's hand.  
  
"Umm we were in a club, and a fight started and I got pushed backwards and I heard my wrist snap."  
  
"Ok, we'll have to get the X-Rayed" He said feeling her wrist. He then looked over to Jess. "I'm going to take a guess here, you were in the fight."  
  
"Yes." Jess replied. He was 23 years old, but at the moment he felt like he was 17 years old and had crashed Rory's car, and any minute would be sent back to live with Liz in New York.  
  
"Well other than some minor swelling you'll be fine. Ice that over night, and the bruising will go down with in a few weeks."  
  
"WEEKS!?" Rory asked in shock.  
  
"Yes why?" the doctor asked, shocked about Rory's outburst.  
  
"How long will he be bruised?"  
  
"NO longer then 3 weeks."  
  
"DAMNIT!" She said really loudly. Jess smirked, Rory didn't swear often it was cute.  
  
"I'm going to have to ask you not to swear miss." The doctor said.  
  
"I'm sorry, its just.that we have our wedding in 3 weeks and I don't want him having bruises all over his face on our wedding day." She responded.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine by then. Your wrist on the other hand I'm not to sure about. So how about we get that X-Rayed?" He smiled at the young girl. "Now it's a precaution, are you pregnant?"  
  
"I. . .Well. . ." Jess was so confused why was she stalling. "I'm not sure." She finally replied.  
  
Jess looked at her in shock, but she didn't dare look up at him.  
  
"We'll go and get you a test ma'ma, come this way." Rory got up and followed the doctor out of the room. Leaving Jess just standing there dumb founded. Rory took the test and was lead back to her room, the doctor said that he'll be right back with the results and she should just stay put.  
  
"Well.?" Jess asked looking over as Rory entered.  
  
"We don't know yet."  
  
"How could you not tell me."  
  
"I don't know, I wasn't sure myself I just found out that I was late earlier today. I think its just stress and everything. I don't want to risk it though. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Rory broke down in tears, she wasn't sure why she was crying, Jess didn't seem mad, just surprised, maybe it was telling him, maybe it was hurting her wrist, maybe it was seeing his poor bruised face. She really hadn't the slightest idea.  
  
"Its ok baby, its ok." He said going up to her and hugging her. "We'll make it through this, I promise" He whispered. Rory looked up into his eyes, although one was already turning color they never lied to her, he'd always be there for her, they'd make it through together.  
  
"Ms. Gilmore?" The doctor asked coming in.  
  
"Yes?" She said letting go of Jess but still holding on to his hand and squeezing it. He squeezed back gently."  
  
"Its safe, your not pregnant." Rory let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as did Jess. "Now lets go get those X-Rays." Rory got up and followed the doctor out of the room. When they both left Jess sat there thinking to himself **I could have been a daddy, my baby could have just been pregnant. We had the chance of being parents. Would it really have been that bad?** he sighed softly to himself.  
  
Rory came in not long after that and the doctor said he'd be around shortly. Rory sat back down on the bed that they had and jess walked up to her standing between her thighs. He just stood there for a while not saying anything just looking at her. He reached over at tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "It wouldn't have been that bad." He said softly.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I want kids."  
  
"I do too. I just don't know if I'm ready."  
  
"Are we going to have kids?"  
  
"Yes, just not now."  
  
Jess reached over and stroked her cheek. "I love you baby, I love you so much."  
  
"I know." She pulled him down and gave him a gentle kiss. "At least I'll never have to be nervous about telling you I'm pregnant now." She smiled at him. "You'll be happy!"  
  
"You never have to be nervous over telling me anything."  
  
"I know." She looked around. "What if I had an affair with some other guy."  
  
"Then HE should be nervous if I find out, 'cause I'll beat the shit out of that guy Rory." He smiled at her. "You do realize that right?"  
  
Rory smirked at him. "SO, what did you think of Lisbeth?"  
  
"She was cute. She seemed nice; I didn't really get to know her all that well."  
  
"I liked her too, she seemed really nice."  
  
"What's more important is that I think Tristan really liked her."  
  
"Yea, they've been together a whole month. Well, officially anyway."  
  
"Don't make fun, everyone has to start somewhere."  
  
A/N WOW that did take a long time for me to post and I'm so extremely sorry, but I have finals and I was really busy. But its kinda really long so I'm sure that it was worth and, and school ends on Monday for me so that will make it easier for me to post. [until I get a job anyway] unfortunately for this chapter I don't have a beta reader. But I will for the rest of them.  
  
Speaking of Beta readers Jayde if you read this E-mail me at Sweetytweety103@hotmail.com to make sure we're in contact and I'll send you the next chapter. Thank you all so much for waiting. I love you all  
  
XoXo Sasha 


	3. Them Gilmore's

Chapter 3 Them Gilmore's.  
  
The doctor walked into the room 15 minutes later. "Well Miss Gilmore your wrist has a simple fracture you'll need to wear a cast for about 2.5 weeks then come back and see us, we'll then tell you if you can take it off or if you need to continue to wear it." Rory looked over at Jess who smiled encouragingly at her. [ I know NOTHING about fracturing anything so if this isn't the right amount of time I'm sorry, but I really didn't want Rory in cast for her wedding day!]  
  
She followed the doctor out of the room to get her cast put on. "Now what color would you like?" He asked when she got in. Rory saw the option to have a blue cast and memories flooded back, of Jess leaving, her mom hating him, being mad at Luke. She shook her head freeing herself of her past as she focused her attention back on the doctor.  
  
"I'll have the pink one please." She said. The doctor put the cast on and they walked over to the room where Jess was waiting. The doctor led them to the front and they paid and left.  
  
"I'm sorry Ror." He said looking at the cast on her wrist.  
  
"Jess its fine. Honestly, although if you don't stop apologizing I might just have to hit you with the damned cast." She glared at him.  
  
"Fine." He mumbled. "Yell at me for being nice why don't you? I swear though, Lorelei is going to kill me for breaking her daughter again."  
  
"I won't let her kill you before my wedding that would ruin everything." She laughed as he pouted at her.  
  
"Sure don't car about my life just care about your wedding, I see, I'm just a puppet aren't I?"  
  
"But a very cute puppet," She said and reached over to kiss him, "with very useful abilities."  
  
Jess just muttered under his breath and pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
~*~At Home~*~  
  
Rory logged on line and saw Lane on and decided to IM her because they hadn't talked in to long. [Sorry about the IM thing I thought it was a cute idea!] She opened the IM.  
  
CoFFeeLvR: Hey Lane!  
  
DruMmerChik: RORY!  
  
CoFFeeLvR: how have you been? I haven't talked to you in days!  
  
DruMmerChik: Been good, can't wait to fly back to Stars Hollow for the wedding.  
  
CoFFeeLvR: Your bringing Dave right?  
  
DruMmerChik: Yea, he seems to be looking forward to it.  
  
CoFFeeLvR: I'm looking forward to it. Guess what though?  
  
DruMmerChik: What?  
  
CoFFeeLvR: I fractured my wrist again.  
  
DruMmerChik: OUCH, what happened?  
  
CoFFeeLvR: A guy was hitting on me at a club and Jess saw so they started fighting, then the guy got pushed back into chairs which then hit me and I feel onto my wrist.  
  
DruMmerChik: Is it going to be on for the wedding?  
  
CoFFeeLvR: Probably not, the doc. said it would come off by then. I hope so anyway.  
  
DruMmerChik: Well I g2g study, I'll ttyl Ror. Bye  
  
CoFFeeLvR: Bye  
  
DruMmerChick AWAY RESPONSE: Studying, then out to Dinner with Dave. Leave it for later. ~Lane  
  
Just then her mom IMed her. [Lorelei in technology scary I know.]  
  
Coffee_GODDESS: MY BABY!!  
  
CoFFeeLvR: Hi mom.  
  
Coffee_GODDESS: What's up my home fry?  
  
CoFFeeLvR: nothing much, just got home from Dancin' and the hospital.  
  
Coffee_GODDESS: YOU WERE AT THE HOSPITAL!? WHY? WHAT HAPPENED?  
  
CoFFeeLvr: A guy was hitting on me at the bar jess hit him, guy fell on chairs pushed me, I fell hurt my wrist and fractured it.  
  
Coffee_GODDESS: Ouch, does it come off be for the wedding?  
  
CoFFeeLvR: According to the Doc. it does. Hope he's right.  
  
Coffee_GODDESS: my poor child.  
  
CoFFeeLvR: I know, I have to go study though so I'll ttyl or something. Bye mom.  
  
Coffee_GODDESS: Evil girlie.  
  
CoFFeeLvR AWAY RESPONSE: Working on my paper, and spending some time with my baby, who broke my wrist--AGAIN, and probably doing some planning for the wedding. XoXo RORY  
  
"Who were you talking to?" Jess asked as he walked into the living room to see Rory reading a giant text book.  
  
"Lane and then my mom."  
  
"Did you tell her?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Is she going to kill me?"  
  
"No I doubt it." She chuckled to herself  
  
"YOUR SO EVIL." He said looking away from her computer. "That's a HORRIBLE away message."  
  
"You love me anyway. Now hush I need to study. You should go study. GO!" she commanded pointing towards his room. He came back minutes later with his backpack and sat on the down on the couch.  
  
~*~2 weeks later~*~  
  
The doctor finally cut of Judy, Rory's second cast. She came home happier then she had been in a while. Her wedding plans were in good order, she couldn't be happier. She had to be in stars hollow in two days so she figured she'd start packing now. She had been at the task for a good half hour before she heard the door open. Knowing it was Jess's she continued on with the packing. **He'll come in here if he needs me** She thought to herself. When she had gotten done a good chunk of the work she looked over at her day planner. "So I have to pick up the dress at 1, I should call the limo company when I get home, check that there are tickets are waiting for us.." she muttered all this to herself as she was flipping through the pages.  
  
"Hey baby," a voice said from the door way of her room. "Wacha ya doing?"  
  
"I'm raising cattle."  
  
"Always an exciting task. Really though, I never knew you Gilmore's to pack this early, don't you usually do it at around 5 am the day we're leaving?"  
  
"Well for your information Jess, I wanted a head started so I didn't have to be packing at 5 in the morning." She plopped down on her bed, among all the clothing. "Jesss" she wined.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is boring."  
  
"I'm sorry, uhh, stop packing?" He suggested looking at her.  
  
"Sure, make it all easy!"  
  
HE gave her a weird look. "Ok don't stop packing." He replied with a sigh.  
  
"Nah, I think I will, I can do it later."  
  
"Ok then." He replied with a nod. She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder. His strong arms in circled her waist, and pulled her closer.  
  
"You're comfy." She mumbled into his neck.  
  
"Thank you." He stated. Rory closed her eyes slowly and breathed in the scent that was Jess.  
  
"Have you started packing?" she asked him.  
  
"Sort of, there's still a few things I need to pick up and all but I should be done tomorrow. Do you have everything together that you need before we go to Stars Hollow?"  
  
"I'm picking the dress up tomorrow, other than that its all good."  
  
"You got the tickets."  
  
"To the Bahamas?"  
  
"No to Barney on ice."  
  
"Sorry dear, those were all sold out."  
  
"Gosh darn" he smirked. "You're perfect Ror."  
  
She blushed "thank you." She reached up and kissed him gently. "You're not so bad yourself."  
  
"I feel this relationship is such a give take relationship. I give and give and all you do Ms. Gilmore is take. I tell you that you're perfect and I get YOUR NOT SO BAD." He scowled playfully at her. "I don't see how this works."  
  
"It just does. Don't fix things that aren't broken Jess." Pulling herself out of his arms she skipped over to the kitchen. "COFFEE."  
  
"Oh my." He muttered. "You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are children are SO not going to be on coffee. I wont allow you to give them coffee."  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
"You heard me young lady."  
  
"Just try to stop me Mariano." She replied taking a gulp of coffee from her cup.  
  
"You're crazy Gilmore."  
  
"Yup, what's your point."  
  
"Your lack of sanity,"  
  
"Still not a good point," She stated.  
  
"Uhh...our children will need to be hospitalized due to their psychotic mother."  
  
"Sucks for them,"  
  
"Such a great mother,"  
  
"Yes I know." She replied looking over at Jess as she plopped down on the couch. "You still love me."  
  
"How would you know?" He asked her as he went to sit down next to her.  
  
"Men just can't resist the Gilmore charm." She replied.  
  
"Men, so there's more than one?"  
  
"Might be," she replied vaguely.  
  
"The guy better be ready to get the shit beaten out by him."  
  
"Am I going around beating up Trixie?" she asked sweetly. "I don't think so, I'm leaving well enough alone. As should you."  
  
"Why do you and I constantly have long conversations about non-existent lovers you and I have?!"  
  
"Makes life more interesting." She replied putting down her finished cup of coffee. She laid her head down on Jess's lap and stretched herself across the rest of the couch. "So sleepy.." she muttered as her eyes closed slowly. Jess stroked her hair.  
  
"Only you could drink a cup of coffee then figure you're tired and go to sleep." He said softly.  
  
"Us Gilmore's are special that way, me, my mom, even my grandma." She said, thickly already starting to fall asleep. Knowing if he didn't move now he'd be stuck jess some how managed to lay down next to her. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her towards his chest.  
  
"You Gilmore's are amazing." He said and he to closed his eyes and fell asleep. Gilmore's do that to you.  
  
~*~Later that same day~*~  
  
Rory was sitting on her bed looking through her scrap book of her wedding. It had pictures of dresses she wanted, the color scheme she would choose, flower arrangements, and some pictures of cake. After the wedding she'd of course have some of her wedding pictures and things like that but for now it contained a bunch of cut outs and sketches of her hopes for the wedding. Every once in a while she'd write something briefly on how things were going. She mentioned about Jess's favorite part of the planning was picking out the food, and the cake. How it took them forever to pick a honey moon spot. She also had some pictures from other peoples weddings, like her mom's when she married Luke and Sookie's. She was the next to get married. No one else was planning to, not yet anyway. Lane seemed content with Dave, but they weren't in a rush, Paris and Jamie seemed fine but they also weren't quite ready to tie the knot.  
  
She was putting in a cute little picture of a bride and groom into the scrap book when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Hi Rory, its Paris."  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
Paris/Rory intercut  
  
Paris - Nothing much just making sure nothing has changed about the wedding.  
  
Rory-Nope not to my knowledge. You and Jamie are still coming right.  
  
P- Of course we are, why wouldn't we.  
  
R- I don't know, maybe you felt like being mean and forgetting to be a brides maid.  
  
P- nope, this is the first time in my life I've seen good bridesmaid dresses, I'm not about to throw an opportunity like this.  
  
R- Good to know you have the right intentions in mind.  
  
P- have you heard?  
  
R- Heard what?  
  
P- Louise got engaged  
  
R- SHES SETTILNG DOWN?  
  
P- Yea, I always thought Madeline would first. Oh well. Is Tristan coming.  
  
R- Of course, he's Jess's best man.  
  
P- It'll be good to see him. Is he seeing anyone.  
  
R- Yeah, this nice girl named Lisbeth. I really like her.  
  
P- They serious?  
  
R- Yea, they've been together more than a month now.  
  
P- wow!  
  
R- I know.  
  
P- well I've got to go, we'll see you in stars hollow in a couple a days.  
  
R- See you then  
  
P- Bye  
  
R- Bye  
  
A/N~ I AM SO EXTREMLY SORRY FOR TAKING THIS LONG TO POST. DON'T HURT ME. Thank you to all my faithful readers for sticking with me on this, your all amazing. Tehe, and to my Beta, Jayde girlie you're amazing, except for the fact you disappeared when I finished this chapter so this one isn't going to be beta-ed but you can be your beta-ing the next one! Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I'm begun to miss them. Love you all.  
  
XoXo~ Sasha. 


	4. Daddy

Chapter 4  
  
After Rory hung up she went back to the scrap book. She looked down at a magazine and saw the bride being walked down the isle by her father. She saw Lorelei being walked down the isle by Richard. For once it really, really dawned on her. Her dad wouldn't be there to walk her down the isle. He'd never see her get married, or have her first kid. She started crying. She didn't want to cry, crying wasn't fun, weddings were happy, you didn't cry at weddings unless you were happy. She had thought about her dad, a lot since he had died, but she didn't realize just how odd it would be not to have him walking her down the isle. Luke was great, he was an amazing step-dad, and frankly he'd always been like a father, but still sometimes it would be nice to have Chris there. Now she never could.  
  
"Rory?" Jess asked sitting down next to her on the bed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," She lied wiping the tears away from her eyes.  
  
"RORY how dumb do I look? Spill"  
  
"Its nothing really, I'll get over it."  
  
"Talk to me." He stated taking her hand in his own. "Please."  
  
"My dad won't be there."  
  
"I know."  
  
"He should be there, telling me how big I've gotten, and how he doesn't want to give his little girl away. How much he loves me and how proud he is of me. He should be walking me down the isle and crying, and me telling him not to cry that it's ok. He won't Jess he'll never get to see me get married. He won't see our kids, he'll miss out on everything."  
  
"Oh Rory," he pulled her towards him hugging her to his chest. "He'll be there, he'll be watching over you forever. I know it's not the same, I know it's not fair to you, but you know he loves you, and he'll always be with you."  
  
"I know." She sobbed into his shirt. "It's hard, and I'll have Luke and all, but-"  
  
"Shh Rory, I understand, I understand." What was he to do, he hadn't the slightest idea, he just held her, hopped it would help. "I love you."  
  
"Me too." She mumbled against his chest. After a while, she calmed down. "So," she started as she went to splash some cold water on her face. "What's for dinner?"  
  
"Well, Ms. Gilmore I was busy comforting my very upset fiancé and didn't get the chance to make dinner. What would you say to going out?"  
  
"Hmm, how out?"  
  
"Out enough, like that little Italian place a few blocks away. Out yet not to out." [did that makes sense to the outside world. If it didn't just pretend it did, so just nod and smile]  
  
"Sounds good I'm gonna go get ready." She went into her bedroom closing the door behind her. She had no idea what to wear, finally settling on a horizontally stripped blue skirt in many different shades of blue and a dark blue t-shirt. She pulled her hair into a clip and put on a little bit of blue eye shadow, and lip gloss and she was out the door. "JESS, I'm ready!" She yelled he was still in his room. "I'm coming in." She yelled walking straight into his bedroom. Jess stood in his room, just in khaki pants, shirtless.  
  
"OHH no shirt, pretty." Rory purred. Jess smirked at her.  
  
"How's the view?"  
  
She looked up at his face. "Hot." She replied, "COME ON, your taking longer then I am."  
  
"Well some of us aren't natural as adorable as you are." He quoted.  
  
"You did not just quote Clueless." She said.  
  
"But I did."  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" She asked in fake suspicion.  
  
"A poor boy who had to sit through one to many movie nights with Lorelei."  
  
"Makes sense." She nodded her head. "HURRY UP." He finished adding the right amount of hair products to his hair and put on a black button up shirt. He sprayed on some cologne. "Smells yummy." She stated as he pulled on some socks and shoes.  
  
"You look really stunning tonight."  
  
"When don't I look stunning?" She asked grinning.  
  
"I don't know, never." His voice low and husky.  
  
"Good answer," she swallowed. "LETS GO, TIME TO FEED YOUR FAVORITE GILMORE!"  
  
"Where's Lorelie ?" He asked looking around.  
  
"Funny, let's go." She took his hand and dragged him out of his room. He grabbed his keys and wallet and then they headed out the door.  
  
"So are we walking or are we driving?"  
  
Rory stood outside their building, she smelled the air, the warm spring air all around her. "Walk." She said as they headed towards the direction of the restaurant. He laced his fingers through hers as they walked. "It's such a beautiful night." Rory commented looking up at the star filled sky.  
  
"It is." He replied. "Oh, look, a shooting star. Make a wish." He watched as Rory scrunched up her eyes in the process of making a wish. "What did you wish for?" he asked.  
  
"If I told you it won't come true."  
  
"Knowing you it won't anyway, you probably wished for an Ompa Lompa or something like that." He joked.  
  
"Very funny." She said, "I think it's very possible to get an Ompa Lompa, I'd just need some midgets, some orange paint, green hair dye."  
  
"I'm sorry I said anything." They walked into the little Italian restaurant. "Table for 2." He said to the host.  
  
"Follow me, sir." He replied as he took them to a seat by the window. "You're waiter will be with you shortly." He said handing them the menu and walking back to his little stand.  
  
"What are you having?" Rory asked looking over her menu.  
  
"Uhh, I don't know, what about you?"  
  
"I'm thinking pasta alfredo."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"NO, you can't have that! We have to share." She glared at him.  
  
"Okay." He said giving her a 'what-the-hell' look. "I guess I'll have the chicken parmason then."  
  
"Better" she said. "Okay, where's the waiter?" She asked aloud.  
  
"He's coming kiddo, keep your shirt on."  
  
"You want me to keep it on?" She said looking at him suggestively.  
  
"Well yea, I'm meeting Trixie tonight, I don't need any distractions." He grinned.  
  
"You're horrible to me you know that?" she pouted. "Well I'm a good distraction aren't I?" she asked gently almost unnoticeably running her foot up and down his leg.  
  
"Stop that." He said looking at her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Rory, you damn well know why."  
  
"Enlighten me."  
  
"I don't want to jump you in a restaurant."  
  
"Oh, that's distracting you?"  
  
"NO! OF COURSE NOT RORY." She said sarcastically. Just then the waitress came up.  
  
"Hi, I'm Trixy and I'll be your waitress tonight." She said in an overly perky voice. "What can I get for you?"  
  
Both Rory and Jess tried to keep their laughter in but neither could manage complete, as they both let out a couple of snickers."  
  
"Umm........." Rory started shakily, "I'll have pasta alfredo."  
  
"To drink?" the girl asked puzzled  
  
"A Pepsi."  
  
"I'll have chicken parmason, with a sprit."  
  
"Now this all comes with a salad and bread sticks."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You're food will be ready shortly." She walked off and Rory and Jess broke out in laughter.  
  
"So that's the "other woman"?" Rory asked when she managed to contain her laughter.  
  
"Yup, that's her, what do you think?"  
  
"Hmm, I didn't know she was your type."  
  
"Yeah, well ." he trailed off unsure of what to say. "YEAH."  
  
"Nice come back sweet heart." She said with a sweet smile.  
  
"Sorry hun, I was to busy thinking about Trixie." He said.  
  
Just then Trixy set down their bread sticks salads and drinks. "Did you want something sir?" She asked Jess upon hearing her name.  
  
"No, nothing, nothing at all." He said flushed she gave him an odd look and walked off.  
  
"Nice one Jess. Good job."  
  
He just banged his head on the table. Rory's foot went back to trailing gently up and down Jess's leg.  
  
"RORY. Have we not been over this." He said his eyes burning with desire.  
  
"Over what?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Your foot."  
  
"What about my foot?" She asked grinning.  
  
"A Yale education, and I get statements like "WHAT ABOUT MY FOOT." He said to know one in particular looking up. "Why did I pay for that school, huh?" He asked now mocking a mother.  
  
"Because I'm pretty." She said fluttering her eyelashes.  
  
"Sure go ahead, use that to your advantage!"  
  
"That's what my mommy always taught me!" She smiled.  
  
"Figures." He muttered taking a bit of his salad. "Two crazy woman left to their own devices for so many years." Rory just grinned back at him. "Rory, would you please get your foot off of my leg."  
  
"Well, umm.NO!" She grinned "Rory Leigh Gilmore would you stop that."  
  
"Fine, ruin my fun." She stated chewing on a bread stick.  
  
"Rory, your eating the bread stick provocatively."  
  
"I AM NOT, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"  
  
"The way you're eating your bread stick."  
  
"I think you have some serious problems sweetheart."  
  
They continued eating and bickering the night away.  
  
A/N Sorry about the really really really long delay of this chapter, but anyway I hope you like it. I'll try to hurray up but you have to understand I'm busy as hell. Well till later. XoXo~~ Sasha! 


	5. Wedding Day

bChapter 5  
  
  
  
*~*Day before the wedding*~*/b  
  
  
  
  
  
After dinner, they went back home and settled in for a night of TV. They spent the next day packing for Stars Hollow.   
  
"Rory?! Do you know where I put my dress shoes?!"  
  
"The Closet?"  
  
"Not in there."  
  
"Try in the hallway closet."  
  
  
  
. . . . . . .  
  
  
  
"Yup found them.'  
  
"JESS, Can you help me close my suit case!?"  
  
"Umm, okay." He walked into the bedroom to find Rory sitting on the suit case trying to close it. "You think your bringing enough things?"   
  
"It's My Wedding! There can't be too much."  
  
"Right, sorry! Wedding, you do what you want. . .except running off with some tall dark and handsome stranger you met at your bachelorette party!"  
  
"I'll try, but I already have a tall dark and handsome, I'd probably look for tall blonde and muscular! Now stop bickering and zip up this suit case will you." Rory smiled and shifted position so Jess could grab the zipper.  
  
"Yes ma'am. . ." After he zipped up the suit case, he put both hands on either side of her. Looking her straight in the eyes he said, "So I'm tall, dark and handsome, huh?"  
  
"Yup," she replied softly.  
  
"Good." He said, although it came out more as a breath then an actual word as he leaned in and captured Rory's lips with his own. She slowly reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist he spun her around, as she broke the kiss with a laugh.  
  
"We should be packing." She giggled.  
  
"This is so much more fun, though." He replied with another peck.  
  
"Right. . .but if we don't pack, then we can't go to Stars Hollow, and if we can't go to Stars Hollow, then we can't get married." She stated with anotherkiss.  
  
"Getting married is highly over rated" he replied as his eyes darkened.  
  
"Says the man who asked me to marry him before we finished high school."  
  
"That's not the point Rory. The point is. . . kissing you is much more fun than packing."  
  
"Jess," she started as she let her feet hit the floor before letting go of his neck, "We can do the kissing After we pack. Deal?"  
  
"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice does it?"  
  
"Nope. Now, I'm going to go and pick up my dress and when I get back, you better be all packed. Got that, Mister?"  
  
"Ay aye captain!" He said saluting her, "just put on some chap-stick before you come in." he said with a wink as she shot him a look, grabbing her keys and coat shewalked out of the apartment. She drove to the bridle shop where she ordered her dress.  
  
"Hello, umm, I ordered a dress here a while ago."  
  
"Your name?" the lady at the front desk asked.  
  
"Rory Gilmore."  
  
"One moment." She tapped something into the computer, and then headed into the back, "Here it is." She handed the dress over to her a moment later.  
  
"Thank you." Rory replied as she took the dress, walked back towards her car, and began the drive home. She couldn't believe that this time in 2 days she and Jess would be getting married. It seemed such a foreign idea to her, but in a way it seemed very natural. She had been living with Jess through all of Yale and now they would just have the legal documents to prove their marriage.  
  
She pulled up to their apartment making sure to leave the dress hidden in the car. "Je-ess, I'm Ho-ome." She yelled walking into the house.   
  
"In the bedroom." He yelled back.  
  
"Hi," She said as she walked through the bedroom door,  
  
"Hey baby, what's up?"  
  
"I got my dress and everything." She grinned at him. "Are you done packing?"  
  
"Yup, just have to grab a few things from the bathroom and I'm done." He said walking towards the aforementioned area. "So what's the plan?' He asked from the bathroom.  
  
"Well, we'll finish up here, get some lunch then head out to Stars Hollow. Once in Stars Hollow we'll go to our bachelor-slash-bachelorette parties.   
  
After which I'll go to mom's house and you'll stay at the apartment above the diner. I will see you at the wedding ceremony."  
  
"We have to be apart?" Jess whined,   
  
"It'll be for less then a day." Rory laughed at the pathetic pout that adorned her fiancés lips as he walked out of the bathroom, shaving kit in his hands.  
  
"It already seems too long." He said, as he dropped the kit on the bed and pulled her to him and gave her a kiss.  
  
"I know, but think about it; after that we'll be married." Rory smiled at him. "I'll get to be Mrs. Jess Mariano."  
  
"Mmmm. . .I like the sound of that." He capitulated, kissing her softly.  
  
"Me too." She replied softly leaning in for another kiss. She pulled away only when she was desperately in need of air. Come on, we have to get going."  
  
"Do we have to?" He questioned.  
  
"I have one word for you mister. HONEYMOON."  
  
"Going, I'm going." He said jumping up. He grabbed his bags and moved them into the living room. Then went and got hers. "So where do you want togo to lunch?"  
  
"How about just a fast food place so that we can get on our way?"  
  
"Sounds good." They grabbed everything and headed towards the car, dropping off their suitcases in the trunk and sitting up front. After grabbing a bite to eat at a taco place that they frequented, they drove to Stars Hollow. "Should I drop you off at your mom's house?"  
  
"Yeah, that will be great; you can come in for a while too." She grinned as he pulled up in front of the house. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.  
  
A/N DON'T HATE ME, i know its delayed but at the moment i'm in a very writting kinda mood so hopefully i'll have a new chappy up in a few days. Ok so enjoy this one. And thank you Jayde for Beta-ing. Love ya  
  
XoXo~ Sasha~ 


	6. Bachlor Party 101

**Chapter 6  
Bachelor Party 101**  
  
"MOMMY, I'm home!" Rory said while running through the door as Jess tried to juggle all the suitcases walking in.  
  
"MINI ME!" Lorelai yelled as she runs toward Rory. "I missed you baby!" She said hugging Rory as they spun around in a circle.  
  
"It's been so long." Rory said pulling away.  
  
"You saw her _two weeks ago_ Ror." Jess said putting down the suitcases.  
  
"Hush, you're talking crazy. Two weeks is a long time." Rory said sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Okay whatever you say sweetheart." He laid her dress across the suitcases. "I'm going to go and get situated at the apartment. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said looking at her with a sigh. Rory walked towards Jess and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.  
  
"I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too, baby." Jess kissed her softly.  
  
"Okay Tristan and Lisbeth are coming in later today; Dave and Lane are flying in also; Paris and Jamie are most likely at the Inn already with everyone else." She kissed him again. "Don't have too much fun at your bachelor party." Rory leaned back, his arms supporting her.  
  
"I won't be able to without you there."  
  
"You'd want me to be there when your being give a lap dance by some blonde bimbo?"  
  
"Could you dye your hair and give me a lap dance?"  
  
"DIRTY" Lorelai yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, at our wedding then." Rory kissed him passionately.  
  
"I'll see you then." They shared another deep kiss. "Bye." He walked out the door. The door closed and Rory let out a deep sigh. A minute later the door opened and Jess flew in grabbed Rory and kissed her., relearning every part of her mouth again, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Bye sweetie."  
  
"This is going to be the longest twenty hours of my life." He gave her another quick kiss and went out the door again.  
  
"RORY, CAN I LOOK NOW?" Lorelai yelled running into the living room.  
  
"Yeah mom, its fine!" Rory replied, still staring at the closed door.  
  
"Okay, you're scaring mommy now." Lorelai said waving her hand in front of Rory's face. "Rory needs to come out of daze."  
  
"Oh, right I'm with you. So what are we doing for my bachelorette party?"  
  
"You will see missy. First, we have to get all the girls together. So pick up the phone and start calling." After Rory called all her friends and picked everyone up at airport or bus station respectively, they were all finally situated in the living room. Rory looked around the living room; Lane, Paris, Lisbeth, Sookie, and her mom were all sitting around her. They were all part of her wedding and they were taking her out.  
  
"Where are we going?" Rory demanded as she was shoved in the back of Sookie's van.  
  
"You'll see when we get there!" Lane replied for the tenth time.  
  
"As long as mom didn't plan it..." Rory trailed off.  
  
"**Hey!** What would be wrong with that?"  
  
"Mom, I'd end up having mail strippers dressed as firemen, and other people dressed as ommpa loompa's, and lord knows what else. Now no offense to Ommpa Lommpa's but I don't want to see them naked."  
  
"I don't think that Willy Wonka could forgive you for that."  
  
"Why? He likes having naked ommpa lommpas?"  
  
"For all you know he does!"  
  
"Okay, new topic" Paris cut in sharply. "So, who was watching C-span last night?  
  
Finally, they pulled up to a salon, after they all climbed out of the car; they were standing in the lobby. "Gilmore party?" A lady asked while coming to great them.  
  
"Yes, that would be us." Lorelai stated.  
  
"Please, follow me this way." They followed the lady to a room with chairs set up and a person next to each chair. "So each one of you can sit down, for a manicure, pedicure, and facial." With that, the lady turned on her heel and went back to the lobby.  
  
"Mom, you didn't have to do this." Rory exclaimed excitingly while sitting down.  
  
"Yes I did, this was plan B. Originally I wanted to take you to some stripper club and hire a few firefighters but your friends talked me out of it."  
  
"Thank God for that then!" Rory said as the manicure professional began working on her nails.  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. **Jess's Bachelor Party** .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
"Dude, last night as a single man, how do you feel?" Tristan asked while taking a sip of his drink, his eyes lazily following the stripper.  
  
"Not very different, I mean we've lived together for so long, in a way I haven't been single since high school."  
  
"Understandable, you're lucky you know that right?"  
  
"How so?" Jess asked, amused by Tristan surprising sudden urge to open up.  
  
"You got an amazing girl; I don't understand why you of all people got her though."  
  
"I guess I am lucky." He said, "I guess I was just at the right place at the right time."  
  
Tristan placed a twenty inside a strippers underwear.  
  
"You have Lisbeth though. She seems to be a great girl, whom you really like. Why throw that away."  
  
"How's throwing what away?" Tristan asked taking another sip.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Enlighten me Jess."  
  
"Just don't mess this one up Tristan."  
  
"I have no intention of doing so, _**MOTHER**_, but thank you for the warning." He glared at Jess before turning back to the show in front of them.  
  
"So, when will you and Lane tie the knot?" Jess asked Dave trying not to look directly at the practically naked women dancing in front of him.  
  
"I'm not sure, I know I want us to be married but I don't know if Lane is ready, plus if Mrs. Kim hears of any proposals for Lane to marry someone who's NOT Korean, she'd have me killed." Dave shuddered.  
  
"First of all **NEVER EVER** mention Mrs. Kim in a stripper bar, _again_! Second, you guys have been together probably longer then me and Rory, I think that if you don't do it now, you never will, and will just spend the rest of your lives 'goin' steady' and frankly, I don't find that appealing."  
  
"I understand that much, I'm sure we'll get around to it sooner or later. Plus I don't want to take the spot light off of you and Rory this weekend."  
  
"Thank you for that."  
  
"Are you two girls going to talk the entire time or watch the show?" Tristan said leaning over the table to face the two men. Reluctantly turning back towards the stripers, keeping his head low, Jess gave some girl a ten, and went back to looking at his shoes.  
  
:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**Rory's Bachelorette Party**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
"Are you excited?" Lorelei asked facing her daughter as a professional was giving her a hand massage.  
  
"Yeah, I am, it's so nice to finally finalize everything. I mean we've been together forever, its kinda silly that we're not married yet." Rory replied a goofy smile on her face.  
  
"Watch it Gilmore." Lane said "Dave still hasn't proposed. I mean he obviously wants us to be together, otherwise he would have dumped me by now. I just, I don't know." She looked defeated.  
  
"I'm sure he'll come around, I mean he is a guy, they're slow on the up take. He loves you and that's what really matters." Rory stated comfertingly.  
  
"Yeah, I mean maybe he's waiting for the perfect moment." Lane sighed softly.  
  
"I can't believe it Ror, I mean at your age I was raising a seven-year- old." Proclaimed Lorelai.  
  
"MOM, if I recall correctly I was raising **YOU**." Rory said laughing.  
  
"Nu uh."  
  
"You were the one telling me _NOT_ to do my homework, and come and play with you."  
  
"You have no proof!" She yelled scaring the woman working for her.  
  
"SOOO, Lisbeth, are you and Tristan going to get married."  
  
Lisbeth blushed and looked down at her lap. "I hope so, I mean he's such a great guy, and I like him, a lot. I wouldn't mind marrying him; I think it's too soon to tell just yet, I mean we've only been going out for like five months or so."  
  
"Good, enjoy dating, when he still pampers you, and calls you all the time. It _doesn't _last long." Rory said grinning.  
  
"Here here." Lorelei chimed in.  
  
"Exactly," laughed Sookie.

**A/N: THAT WAS WAY OVER DO, I'm so sorry that took like a million years to post, but I'm getting back in the groove. I hope. Thanks for all the reviews telling me to get back to writing this story, because I've neglected it. So I'm back, hopefully. ( Enjoy, next chappy should be up soon... I've noticed I've had that as my a/n for like the past 4 chapters OPPS!  
  
XoXo Sasha **


	7. I'm getting married in the morning

A/N this chapter is just a filer chapter, to get from point A to point B. I'm not really sure where I'm going from here, well obviously the wedding. However, after that I don't know what to do. If any of you have ANY ideas please tell me about them. Either leave me a review. HEHE or e-mail me at coffeegirl286hotmail.com , thanks. Review ;)  
  
** Chapter 7  
"I'm getting married in the morning..."**  
  
The bachelor parties went off with out a hitch, and Jess had managed not to actually look at any of the girls. Rory and the rest of her bridal party were now completely pampered, manicured, and gorgeous looking.  
  
So here it was the big day, the day that they had waited for since their senior year of high school. Everything was finally going to be well...final. They would finally be starting their very own family, and be able to have children, without receiving bad looks from people. All the little pieces were falling into place now.  
  
**6:00 AM**  
  
Jess was in Luke's old apartment, the one he lived in before he and Lorelai moved in together. He was pacing back and forth nervously, every few minutes looking at his watch, sitting down then jumping back up and continuing to pace. It was six in the morning and he didn't know what the hell he was doing up, the wedding began at two in the afternoon, and he had only gotten home at around two at night. He tried to get back to sleep but his nerves were killing him, a million things were floating through his mind. All of the thoughts causing his sleep deprivation were created by only one thing...one very pretty thing that was most likely sleeping at that very moment, not too far away from him.  
  
He nervously ran a hand through his hair before sitting down on his bed and picking up a book. However, within a second, he had thrown the book and stood up to pace again. He didn't even know why he was so nervous, people got married all the time. It isn't that big a deal, you wait for your bride, she walks very slowly down the aisle, with nice music in the background, she stands next to you, the priest talks for a while, you both say 'I do', give each other expensive rings and that's that. So why was he so nervous? Why did it feel that his heart would just jump out of his chest at any given moment?  
  
He fell back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, he was slowly but surely going crazy. Did every men go through this, was it normal to feel this anxious? He looked over at the clock, in big red numbers it read, 6:10. "You're kidding me." He muttered to no one in particular. "I'm getting no where with this." He said to himself. "Great, and now I'm talking to myself, I swear to God I'm going crazy." He closed his eyes willing to go to sleep, and he slowly drifted off in to an uneasy sleep, waking up every few minutes to look at the clock, before completely shutting down.  
  
Across town Rory had awoken at six as well, not being able to get back to sleep, she took a photo album and began looking through it. She loved pictures, and the concept of capturing many a happy memory in a picture. This was her 'Jess' photo album. Flipping through, she recalled all the moments portrayed within the album. Everything from their first date, to the 1st anniversary, to their birthdays, respectively. Their Chilton's graduation, their apartment near Yale, their first day at Yale picture courtesy of Lorelai Gilmore, and every other event under the sun. As she continued to look through it she started singing softly, "I'm getting married in the morning, ding dong the bells are going to chime..."  
  
She looked over at her clock, 6:45. _Why in God's name did I want to get married at two in the afternoon? What was I thinking? Seriously, I should have just gotten married at 8 in the morning and gotten it over with, then we could all have a reception all day long! I mean how do people wait that long. They are all crazy, yup, every single married person has gone crazy from the wait to actually have the damned ceremony! I don't think I've ever been this anxious for something. I have never wanted the time to fast forward as much as I do now. I doubt mom will even wake up 'till at least 8:30, and all the bridesmaids and everyone else that is helping with this wedding won't be up till like 9. Then again, they don't have an entire colony of butterflies living in their stomachs._ She looked around the room and grabbed the check list just to go over that everything was in order for the big day.  
  
**Bridesmaids**: Lane, Paris, Lisbeth. _CHECK  
_  
**Groomsmen**: Dave, Jamie, Tristan. _CHECK_  
  
**Food**: Sookie. _Check_  
  
Dress, purchased and brought home, bridesmaid's dress hanging in mom's room. Tuxes, at Jess's apartment. Chupa, custom made by Luke, that mom used for her wedding, in place at the bridge. Reception being set up at the Dragonfly by Michel. Check  
  
_Now all that's left is to wait, and wait, and maybe wait some more_. Rory sighed aloud and walked to the kitchen to make some coffee._** I CAN'T EVEN GO TO LUKES**, 'cause Jess is there. Hmm...maybe if I CALL them Luke could bring me the coffee. Yes...must call Luke! She glanced at the clock, must call Luke at more reasonable hour!_ Then she got an idea, she ran to her room, and opened a drawer, pulling out a card she began to write.  
  
**A More Reasonable Hour : 8:00 AM**  
  
"RRRRRRRROOOOOOORRRRRRRRRYYYY, oh, you're already awake." Lorelai yelled running downstairs into Rory's room. "Couldn't sleep, huh?"  
  
Rory shook her head. "I've been up since six this morning."  
  
"Crazy, how are you going to party 'till dawn if you only got four hours of sleep?"  
  
"Coffee! Plus afterwards we're headed on our honeymoon and I'm sure I'll sleep on the plane."  
  
"Oh I was sure you'd join the mile high club."  
  
"MOTHER! I did not need to hear those words coming out of your mouth."  
  
"WHAT?" Lorelai asked feigning innocence.  
  
"That is not necessary information."  
  
"Are you suggesting something, missy."  
  
"Maaaybee...okay I need to go take a shower, but first to call Luke and make him bring over my coffee."  
  
"Why don't you just walk to Luke's? I mean you still have a good six hours before the wedding."  
  
"I can't see Jess, there is a very high chance that while I'm waiting for coffee, Jess will come down the stairs, and BAM I'm screwed over aren't it?"  
  
"Rory, if you see Jess, it won't be the end of the world."  
  
"Yes it will, and if I remember correctly on _your _wedding day, you covered up the windows with newspaper just incase Luke happened to walk by."  
  
"So, I was thinking crazy back then, but now I have a logical point of view towards your wedding and so I'm telling you that nothing will happen."  
  
"Doesn't matter mom, I'm going to go shower and then call Luke, you should start calling the girls." With that, she skipped off still singing to herself.  
  
Half an hour later Rory was sitting in a bathrobe her hair up in a towel talking to Luke. "Right so that's three coffees and a stack of chocolate chip pancakes, some bacon and a muffin."  
  
"Rory, how can you eat so much?" Luke asked writing down her order and handing it to Caesar.  
  
"You married my mom right?" Rory asked.  
  
"Good point, so I'll bring that over in like 20 minutes."  
  
"Thank you, Luke. Bye." With that, she hung up and hurried around to get dressed.  
  
When the doorbell rang, Rory raced to the door, clutching an envelope. "Hi Rory," Luke said handing her a box and her coffee.  
  
"Thank you!" she said smiling happily. "I was wondering if you could give this to Jess." She said handing him the white envelope, on which Jess name was written in neat cursive.  
  
"No problem, is Lorelai around?"  
  
"She's in the shower actually, but I'm sure she'll come by the diner afterwards."  
  
"Alright, well I guess I'll see her then, and I'll see you this afternoon."  
  
"Defiantly! Goodbye." Taking her breakfast and coffee she sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. and got lost in a 'Sex in the City' re-run.  
  
At the diner, Jess had come downstairs to get himself something to eat. He settled for a bagel and a cup of orange juice with the morning paper. A habit he had picked up after taking a current events class in college.  
  
"Something from Rory," Luke said while dropping the envelope in front of Jess as he walked behind the counter to help Kirk decide between scrambled eggs and an omelet. "If you don't want the omelet I could always just mash it into scrambled eggs _AFTERWARDS_."  
  
_ Dear Jess,  
  
Well it's 6 in the morning and I can't sleep. Can you believe that we're getting married today? I mean finally, getting married, with the documents and the party and everything afterwards. I'm sure right about now I'd say something like 'I can't wait to start our lives together,' but we've lived together for the past 6 years of our lives. How much more "starting" do we need.  
  
This day is going to be so amazing and I can't wait for it to start, however it won't start for another 8 hours. I've been going crazy, I haven't known what to do with myself, it feels as if time is standing still and that the wedding won't ever get here. Unfortunately, it will and will be over before we know it, we should treasure this day, and everything that comes with it because we only get married once. Hopefully [you better not run off with Trixie after this, leaving me carrying our child in some trailer park in Utah or something...yeah this is me with only like 4 hours of sleep.]  
  
It seems like just yesterday we started dating, but in actuality, the most wonderful 6 years had passed ever since. Every single moment was amazing, good or bad you were always there, and will always be. I have something you haven't seen yet and I think you'll like it. However, you'll just have to wait for the honeymoon night to find out what it is. Stop smirking Mariano! I love the fact that I know what you're doing before you are actually do it, or even if you're in a different place than me. How you know more about me then I know myself. The fact that someone would want to take the time to get to know someone that well is amazing on its own terms. I'm so lucky to have you Jess, I can't even put it in words, I've been writing for an hour and this is all I have. So many memories have flooded back and I don't know which one to think about first.  
  
Well baby, I better get going and get ready for this day. I love you, and I can't wait to see you. Love, Rory Gilmore-Mariano XOXO_  
  
Jess smiled to himself reading her little note. He reread it again quickly and put it back in the envelope.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Luke asked him as he walked past him to get the coffee.  
  
"Sorry Uncle Luke, I'll try not to smile on my wedding day." Jess said sarcastically, but with a smile still plastered to his face.  
  
"Go upstairs and start getting ready or I'm going to put you to work."  
  
"I'm going, I'm going." With that, he walked back up stairs, still grinning like an idiot. He walked up to his old room and sat at the computer that Luke had left there. Signing online he noticed that Rory, Tristan, Dave, and Jamie where all online.  
  
NYdodger: Hey baby  
  
CoFFeeLvR: you are NOT supposed to be talking to me mister!  
  
NYdodger: I know but I miss you so much! The card was very sweet thank you.  
  
CoFFeeLvR: I was bored!  
  
NYdodger: Sure you were, Gilmore!  
  
CoFFeeLvR: It was 6 in the morning and I couldn't sleep  
  
NYdodger: I couldn't sleep either.  
  
CoFFeeLvR: I know but now I have to run, because mom's calling and the maids are coming over and we need to start doing hair and makeup.  
  
NYdodger: ROR, it's 9 in the morning, we still have many hours before the wedding.  
  
CoFFeeLvR: Do you realize we have to do hair and make up for me, lane, paris, lisbeth, and mom! That's going to take a while. We shouldn't be having a conversation. BYE!  
  
NYdodger: Bye, I love you.  
  
CoFFeeLvR: I love you too. **CoFFeeLvR has signed off at 9:03:55 AM.**  
  
So now, I just have to tell the other guys that we need to meet up and have everything ready not like we have to do hair and make up. HMM...what could we do to pass the time? Jess thought to himself staring at his buddy list. I guess I could just ask them.  
  
TJDUGRAY: Sup' Mariano?  
  
NYdodger: Nothing, trying to figure out were we all could go for a while before the wedding.  
  
TJDUGRAY: that's a tough one. There is nothing to do in stars hollow you know that right?  
  
NYdodger: No shit, Sherlock! This would be so much easier if was actually into sports or something then I could say. "lets shoot hoops" but basketball is well, not exactly me.  
  
TJDUGRAY: don't worry, you'll get stuck doing that at my wedding.  
  
NYdodger: thanks! So no ideas for what to do, that involve staying as far away from the Gilmore house as possible. It will be crazy there, and if I'm spotted within a mile radius of that place I'll get killed.  
  
TJDUGRAY: crazy Gilmore women they are.  
  
NYdodger: your girlfriend will be turned into one of them.  
  
TJDUGRAY: DAMN, I have to keep her away from them now. lol,  
  
TJDUGRAY: I have an idea why don't we all drive up to Hartford and go to that used record store, then we can grab a bit of lunch and head back here with enough time to get showered, dressed, and be waiting for your fiancée.  
  
NYdodger: sounds good, tell dave and Jamie and I'll meet you at the dragonfly.  
  
TJDUGRAY: later  
  
**NYdodger has sighned off at 9:25:03 AM**  
  
Jess got dressed, grabbed his wallet, cell phone and keys and headed downstairs.  
  
"Jess, where are you going."  
  
"The guys and I are going to Hartford to kill sometime. Wouldn't want to be in stars hollow you know in case some tornado blows the Gilmore house off and I accidentally see Rory before the wedding."  
  
"Just be there for the actual wedding."  
  
"Like I'd miss it. Bye." With that, he walked out of the diner. He finally got to the Dragonfly and the four of them piled into Tristan's car as they drove towards Hartford talking mainly about music. The boys spent the next few hours in Hartford driving back home at about 12:30 in the afternoon.  
  
After Rory got off the internet, she went into the living room and called up her bridesmaids. After rounding them together in her living room they where about to leave for Hartford to get everything done for the wedding. Just as Rory was going to pick up the car keys, Lorelai told her to leave them where they are.  
  
"Why, how do you intend to get to Hartford? Walk?"  
  
"No, the limo."  
  
"We have a limo?"  
  
"I hired one to drive us around for the day."  
  
"YAY!" Rory squealed jumping up and down, "we have a limo, we have a limo." She sang. The girls drove the limo to get their hair and make-up done. Afterwards they went to the Dragonfly and all of them got dressed. The limo pulled up near the bridge and everyone got out. Upon the arrival of Rory, the music flowed across the Bridge as the wedding began.


End file.
